


Won't Say Never

by SphynxNightmare



Series: One Song Glory [2]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Music, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare
Summary: Glory's mission is in jeooardy. Now with Hell and Heaven both breathing down his neck, Glory can't afford any more distractions. Too bad fate doesn't care.
Relationships: Hed/Original Male Furry Character
Series: One Song Glory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548322
Kudos: 2





	Won't Say Never

* * *

_Warm lips pressed to his muzzle. Hands gripped his hips. Undeniable desire blossomed in his lower belly, his blood rushing. He grabbed at the Demon-_

_ **Demons! **_

_ _Glory jerked up, his heart thundering in his chest. Wide violets tore around the dark alley, finding it still empty. The lack of light beyond what poured onto the street from neon signs told him it was still night. He slumped against the cold brick he had huddled beside, old newspapers and discarded clothing covering him. 

After his failed attempt to save Immortal, Glory had attempted to return to Earth. The paths were all crowded with guards, so much so that Glory did not even try to slip past them. He took to the streets, sticking to the alleys and dumpster diving for food. It was beneath most Unicorns to do so, but Glory was not ashamed to take the necessary steps for survival. It was exactly why Gabriel had chosen him. 

Glory rubbed his eyes, arms rising to permit a stretch. He had managed to find an old, oversized coat that entirely swallowed him when he threw it on. It was brown and fell past his hooves, dragging on the ground when he walked. That, along with some old crushed charcoal coating his horn, had kept Glory safe these past three days. He wasn't sure how long he would be stuck, but he was taking no chances. 

Rising, Glory pulled his hood up, grateful he was so easily overlooked. He slipped the coat on and shuffled out of the alley, making his way down the street. He was still tired, but his mind was too aware to let him rest again. Glory shook his head, wishing he could forget the damn Demon that plagued his memories. 

_Hed_. Glory snorted. Who did he think he was, grabbing the Unicorn like that? It was downright sinful! It certainly was _not_ a kiss Glory wanted. He would have protested if he hadn't been hypnotized, and he could think of no other reason why Hed would've made him weak in the knees if it were not Devilish magic.

It wasn't as if there was anything _attractive_ about Hed. Sure, he was pretty. His hair was a beautiful shade of pink, he had a smile that could make any fan fluster, and his eyes were a piercing crimson that cut through Glory as if he could see Glory's very core; but that was nothing. Even his horns, so thick and black, curving perfectly back and to the sides.. Horns that, in Unicorn culture, were downright obscene in their size.. 

Glory's hooves stopped before he knew it, jerking him from his thoughts. He was mere inches away from slamming his face into a streetlamp. Violets grew wider when he realized he was also staring right into a familiar face; a poster of Hed and his band was wrapped around the lamp. 

Glory looked around, hoping no one had noticed him. The street was mostly empty, everyone either in their homes or in the various clubs that blarred music nearby. Glory turned back to the poster, reaching up and grasping the top. He tore it straight down the center, ripping Hed's singing image from it. 

Beneath He's smiling face was a drawing of Glory. It was a crude sketch, but Glory recognized himself well enough. Above his image; **WANTED UNICORN. **

"Hey, we just put that up!", a voice shouted behind him. Glory stiffened, whirling around. A green-haired male Demon with a black headband was jogging toward him, followed by a purple-haired female with large orange barrette in her hair shaped like a heart. She has holding a stack of posters. Lingering in the doorway of the store they had just exited was the very bastard that haunted Glory. 

Glory crushed the image of Hed in his palm and threw it aside. He spun, tearing the face off the _Wanted_ poster. "Stop that!" The green Demon cried as he reached Glory, a hand landing on the Unicorn's shoulder. Glory jerked away, lifting his arm to let the large sleeve hide his face. 

"That's not cool", the female Demon stated as she reached the male's side, "Just get out of here if you're going to be a jerk!" Glory backed away. Were they hanging posters of him? His eyes fell to Hed as the Demon joined his friends. Had the kiss truly just been a trick? Glory felt a sick knot in his stomach. He turned away, heading back down the street. 

"Hey Hed", the green-haired Demon called, "that dude tore up the _Wanted_ poster. Do you still want us to cover it?"

Glory stopped. 

"Yeah", Hed replied, "let's hide it anyway. If people see one, they'll start looking for others. Hand me the tape, Costa." 

Glory turned, watching as Hed and the others put another poster over the sign that no longer bore his face. "Why are you so determined to help him?", Costa asked. "Because Hed's in love", the Demoness teased. Hed blushed, taping the band poster in place. "Shut up, Peruvis", Hed said playfully. 

"It was just a kiss", Costa stated, still confused, "and I've seen you kiss plenty of fans." Hed narrowed his eyes at his bandmate. "It was not just some kiss", he snapped. "I felt things in that one moment that would make you weep, and I wrote three songs that night. It was like kissing a muse. Everything was perfect."

Peruvis clasped her hands together, the thought making her grin from ear to ear. "I told you! It's love! That's how I feel when I'm with Stornum!", Peruvis exclaimed. She gave a hop and squeal of delight. "Forbidden romance!"

"Really forbidden", Costa said, rolling his eyes. "You'll never be able to be with a Heavenly creature." "Why not?" Peruvis asked, motioning in the general direction of Satan's tower, "Satan's got an Angel!" "That's different, Satan is all powerful", Costa pointed out. Hed shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter if I never see Glory again", Hed told them, a bittersweet tone in his voice, "Having met him is enough. I'll never forget the way he made my soul feel." 

Glory touched his pounding heart beneath the coat. 

Hed picked up the torn picture of Glory's face, smoothing it out. He smiled weakly at the image, his voice lifting. "_So this is heartache? So this is heartache? Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa, namida e to kawari, oh baby..."_

Glory dropped his hood, his ears standing on end. Hed's voice was stunning, flowing through Glory and wrapping around his heart. His throat tightened. 

Costa and Peruvis set their hands on Hed's shoulders, smiling supportively. "Don't listen to me", Costa offered, "I'm just a cynic." Hed chuckled. "Come on", Peruvis said, squeezing Hed's shoulder, "maybe he'll turn up at the show." Hed nodded and turned, crimson gaze falling down the street. 

They found nothing but the fading hooded figure in a brown coat. 

"Never say never", Costa called as he and Peruvis headed in the opposite direction. "I won't", Hed announced in a low whisper, his smile returning as he watched the figure turn down an alley and disappear. 

Hed nodded firmly, then turned and walked after his friends. 


End file.
